


no need to theorise

by mountsky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunkenness, He's not, Homophobic Language, I really hate tagging, I'll try to update these tags when I can think more better, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, everyone thinks Adriah is straight, i have no idea what to write here, important to note that there will be homophobic slurs used as inunaki reflects on his past, ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountsky/pseuds/mountsky
Summary: When Shion first meets him, Adriah Tomas, twenty two years old, passenger number thirty eight to walk through the doors of Tokyo Airport Terminal three, he’s wearing sweatpants tucked into socks. And sandals.Adriah Tomas is wearing socks and sandals, his neck pillow still clipped on his wide shoulders, a sports hairband pushing his hair back to reveal a frankly massive forehead. His hair is ridiculously long, but it doesn’t seem intentionally styled, just like he’d honest to god just forgotten to cut it. The way his hair flops over the headband and into his eyes gives Shion the ridiculous thought that he looks like a puppy. A massive, tall, puppy. He looks hapless and beautiful. Shion hates him immediately.-or the one where Shion Inunaki is ultimate disaster gay and inadvertently pushes the AdriahTomasSuperiority agenda with a passion.
Relationships: Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	no need to theorise

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure self indulgence, these two have gripped me with a fever, I have so many thoughts about them. ahh don't mind the characterisation im still figuring it out. this is just a snipped from a 10k doc that I word-vomitted about shion and Adriah's moments that I'd imagined happened in MSBY bts. ive taken so many liberties here lmao, they're so fun to explore!
> 
> there'll be mistakes, sexual content, awkwardness, overdramatisation of confessions, drunk MSBY chaos content, grappling with sexuality and identity, fluff and angst, and second hand embarrassment. 
> 
> author here projects on both characters severely, rip - did su play a team sport and get outed by their friend on the team and since then has had a crippling fear of straight people who are friendly? maybe. fuck off. does su have a painfully homophobic family that place merit of their love on the condition that they appear straight at all times? maybe. fuck off. 
> 
> who knows how many chapters this will have? who knows when I'll update? who knows if this makes any sense? I don't know anything at all. 
> 
> :)))))))))))
> 
> AND on with the rambles! ENJOY  
> -
> 
> title is from [Cold Cold Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Of3jUuQzH2o) :)))) by Saint Motel

When Shion first meets him, Adriah Tomas, twenty two years old, passenger number thirty eight to walk through the doors of Tokyo Airport Terminal three, he’s wearing sweatpants tucked into socks. And sandals.  
  
Adriah Tomas is wearing socks and sandals, his neck pillow still clipped on his wide shoulders, a sports hairband pushing his hair back to reveal a frankly massive forehead. His hair is ridiculously long, but it doesn’t seem intentionally styled, just like he’d honest to god just forgotten to cut it. The way his hair flops over the headband and into his eyes gives Shion the ridiculous thought that he looks like a puppy. A massive, tall, puppy. He looks hapless and beautiful. Shion hates him immediately.  
  
Shion glances up at Shugo, at the scribbled out “Tomas Adriah! ~~NEWST NEUE~~ NEWEST MSBY MEMBER” On the piece of paper between his hands and the beam on his captain’s face, and wonders what crime exactly he’d committed to be handed not one but two himbo’s older than him on the team.  
  
“I don’t see why it had to be us to pick him up,” Shion says, not unkindly but truthfully. He’s close to Meian because Meian’s the kind of guy that won’t let you feel anything but comfortable around him. His presence is familiar and easy. But this tree of a man walking towards them, with his entire life in one differ and one suitcase. This is someone entirely new and that makes him dangerous.  
  
“Because, like I told you the last four times you asked me this, he’s a foreigner, he’s part of the team which-“  
  
“Makes him family,” Shion finishes for him, only just dodging the hand that tries to land on his hair. He knows it’s his own experience ruining this, he knows its not fair to New Guy Adriah, or to Captain Meian, or MSBY as a whole. But the last time Shion was on a team and tried to make someone feel like family, the last time he’d been kind and open and _naive,_ he’d been outed and ridiculed and had to spend years feverishly trying to tame his personality, his identity, his everything. He’s still carrying those scars, still struggling with what it means to wear his sexuality on his sleeve, still wishes sometimes that he could hide and hide and hide-  
  
He’s wary of new people. Especially the ones that look like the only song in their iPod is The Killers Mr Brightside.  
  
But then New Guy Adriah smiles at them, wide andforcing a dimple to show itself from his cheek and excitement seems to pour off his body like air and Shion wonders if he’d murdered someone in a past life because that’s a smile that makes his stomach swoop and his hands clam up.  
  
Dammit.

  
-

  
Adriah’s Japanese isn’t terrible, but it is fucking funny, and Shion never ever claimed to be a saint. He laughs way more than he should, given how hard Adriah is trying, given how many filthy looks Meian sends his way.  
  
His own English is decent. He had the grand old education of western media to validate him since he was six years old and realising that it was very not normal to declare to the entire classroom that he was going to marry his best friend, a shy kind boy called Mikoshiba, who had promptly dropped Shion’s chubby clammy hand and told him in that viscous way kids can talk that _No thanks, I’m not a fag.  
  
_Growing up, Shion’s English education came from sneaking into the universities late night film showings, sat at the back and staring at the screen with wide eyes. Watching two men kiss and stare at each other in ways that only western media was allowed to portray, watching and yearning to understand, to relate to these strangers on the screen as much as possible. He picked up English from indie movies, it came with the added bonus gifts of painful self-awareness and an insidious cynicism for life.  
  
Between him and Meian his English is the better, even if his accent is americanised and clashes jarringly with Adriah’s soft spoken British. Out of them all, it’s unfortunate that he’s definitely the most equipped to help Adriah settle in to life in Tokyo. Shion shirks his responsibly and avoids him like being in close proximity with his ridiculous socked sandals would somehow ruin Shion’s carefully manifested sense of style.  
  
He can’t help it. Shion has two functions when he’s faced with a straight man he ends up having a terribly ill-considered crush on. The first is to ignore said straight man with everything in his power,to drop off the face of the earth. Apologies to the four men in his film studies major that he could barely utter more than one word to. But Adriah is different, he’s relentless in his friendliness, and there’s only so many times that Shion had pretend he’s not taken in by that ugly laugh of his, that he can already feeling himself warming to him.  
  
Besides Meian, Captain captian, is doing the absolute most to acclimatise Shion to Adriah through exposure and that means promising Shion a bottle of the rare red he’d picked up on his Croatian travels if he would just _please teach Adriah the difference between asking where the toilet is and proclaiming he’s about to take a shit.  
  
_The second function, the Do Not Press Button that lingers in the far corner of his mind, of course, is to drag Adriah by his ridiculously large hands to Shion’s bed and fuck the brains out of him, get it all out his system and learn how to breathe again. Only Adriah’s straight and Shion would have to see him the next day, awkwardly try to let him down, and it would be high school and college all over again.  
  
So he sucks It up, for a bottle of vintage merlot. He invites Adriah to his apartment to teach him Japanese, invites him to visits to museums and important cultural sites, meets him at his empty, lonely hotel room and takes him out for yakitori and sake, nights that somehow slowly turn into watching his favourite Ghibli movies at Adriah’s insistence, and whispering the meanings the entire time under his breath to his beautiful, enchanting face. He sucks it up and tries his hardest to be a good friend.  
  
And in hindsight he should’ve known that someone like Adriah, someone as beautiful and joyous and brilliant as Adriah Tomas, would only make Shion fall even harder in love with every extra word he learns to express himself.  
  
Piece by piece, Shion helps Adriah unlock tiny increments of his personality. Shion learns that Adriah is funny. He’s really funny. It’s not the blunt cynicism he’d come to expect of westerners, it’s teasing. He’s also trusting, remarkably so. He trusts with everything that he is and Shion watches him only ever expect the good in everyone he meets, watches him look tenderly at Shion like Shion is something worth the intensity in his eyes. Adriah teases him, fires back jokes that aren’t witty and don’t make sense but with the right words, the right tone, a wiggle of his perfect brows, they have Shion shaking, clutching his side to keep from howling in laughter.  
  
It goes on for months, way past the point that Shion thought he'd get over it, way past the point of any of his other crushes.  
  
Shion has to sit, day after day, practice, Japanese lessons, movie nights, phone calls when Adriah got lost at the market that one time, phone calls when Shion got lost in his head that one weekend he’d gone back home to the country, texts in both languages, in Adriah’s specific language of exclamation marks and hearts and emoji’s and-  
  
Shion realises the he is, without a doubt-   
  
Staring into Adriah's eyes the first time he sees the Tokyo Tower, the lights reflected in the depth of them. Wishing he could just lean forward the thousandth time Adriah presses too close to him on the bus and bridge the gap between their lips. Shoving at his shoulder when he coaxes a reluctant laugh out of Shion in his sourest of moods. Rubbing his back hours after he'd challenged Meian to a drinking competition and whimpered into Shion's neck. Wiling his hands to stop shaking the first time he'd cut Adriah's hair, willing his hands to stop twitching with the urge to run his fingers down Adriah's neck and over his shoulders.   
  
Wishing and wishing and wishing that Adriah looked at him, needed him, wanted him.   
  
-in love with a straight man.   
  
Dammit.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ohsu_3) :))))


End file.
